


if you can survive camping with someone, you should marry them on the way home

by toastandjammies



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: Thomas really fucking hates camping.





	if you can survive camping with someone, you should marry them on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> A modern camping!AU inspired by [this post](https://fuckyeah-thommy.tumblr.com/post/129559583171/flippyspoon-i-need-more-fics-based-around-the) and the discussion that followed on the Thommy discord server, which included some hilarious gifs (hit me up if you want an invite!). I haven't written fic in ages but I couldn't get the mental image of Thomas grumpily chainsmoking in a camping chair out of my head. Title is a quote from Yvonne Prinz. Hope you enjoy!

They were six hours into their week-long camping trip when Thomas realized he fucking hated camping. 

Jimmy had mentioned a camping trip when they were discussing holiday ideas, reminiscing fondly about the trips he had taken as a kid, and because Thomas was incapable of doing anything halfway when he was in love he went all out on camping gear before he even knew what he was doing. The beaming grin on Jimmy's face when he'd walked into their living room full of fancy equipment was worth it, though.

But now they were in the middle of nowhere, he had a blister on his heel, mosquitos wouldn't leave him alone, and his shoulders were killing him because despite investing in a very expensive backpack that didn't do anything about the fact that it was _really goddamn heavy_. Thomas set his jaw and refused to complain, but this was not what he'd had in mind. Not at all. When he thought of Jimmy and him going camping he had imagined a romantic getaway, lying in the grass underneath a beautiful clear sky and keeping each other warm at night, not trudging through some godforsaken wood and sweating like a pig for all the wrong reasons.

Jimmy, on the other hand, had gone full Bear Grylls. He had already climbed into four trees, was attempting to navigate by the sun ("I bought you a compass." "I know what I'm doing!" "Jimmy, we're lost." "We. Are. Not. Lost.") and after finally arriving at the lake they'd been aiming for and argueing their way through setting up their tent, he gathered sticks for a fire and started viciously rubbing them together with his bare hands ("You're not a caveman Jimmy, I have the fire making thing right here." "It's called a fire starter Thomas, and I'm not using that." "Why the hell not?" "It's not authentic enough." "Oh my god.").

Thomas had to admit Jimmy looked very gorgeous and manly in his camping gear, but exasperation took over so he dumped his backpack under a tree and wrestled his luxury camping chair from its straps. He had no idea what he was doing but eventually he managed to get it set up so he could sit without it folding in on him. God, he hated camping. At least the damn thing had a cupholder. He lit a cigarette and used it as an ashtray as he watched Jimmy climb into tree number five, the biggest one yet, its branches hanging over the lake. It made a very pretty picture but he couldn't bring himself to appreciate it. They hadn't spoken a word since they'd taken off in the early afternoon, apart from when they argued over camping gear, and he was sick of it. Luckily he'd brought a generous stash of cigarettes. He was planning on chainsmoking his way through the rest of the evening, and possibly the rest of their holiday. His cupholder was big enough for it. He took another drag and scowled at the lake. It looked annoyingly pretty in the last rays of sunlight.

There was a rustling noise above his head, followed by a muttered curse. He assumed Jimmy was navigating by the stars now, or possibly predicting tomorrow's weather by reading tree bark. Or something. Thomas slapped at another mosquito and was just about to search his backpack for repellant when the rustling turned into a loud crack, and he watched Jimmy fall into the lake with a shout, still clutching the branch he'd been sitting on.

Thomas was quiet for a few moments, blinking at the lake until Jimmy emerged from the water, gasping and wide-eyed, hair plastered to his forehead. He couldn't help it: he burst out laughing, heaving and coughing and nearly tumbling out of his chair as he clutched at his stomach.

Jimmy yelled at him. "I'm glad you think this is funny! I almost died!" He sloshed through the water. "And I ripped my fucking shirt."

Thomas was wiping away tears. "Your...face..." he gasped. He managed to glance up at Jimmy, but the man looked like a drowned rat and he immediately started giggling again, actually falling out of his chair this time. 

Thomas was on his hands and knees, and Jimmy started chuckling despite his earlier anger. He pulled off his ruined shirt and threw it at Thomas. It landed on his head with a wet slap, and they both froze. Their eyes met and they collapsed into hysterics.

When he'd calmed down slightly Jimmy crawled out of the water, grabbing Thomas by the arms. "I can't believe you're still holding your ciggie," he laughed. "Ridiculous man." He started pulling Thomas's shirt over his head, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Jimmy Kent, don't you dare," Thomas warned, already sensing what was about to happen. He didn't sound as threatening as he'd intended because he was still giggling. And also half stuck inside his shirt. It didn't take long before he felt Jimmy grab him by the waist. He tried to dig in his heels but soon he hit the water with a shout. He wrestled his way out of his shirt so he could slap Jimmy with it before diving on top of him.

"I already knew you were going to hate camping, this was a stupid idea," Jimmy murmured as he nuzzled against Thomas' wet cheek. They'd been tussling and trying to push the other under water but ended up making out instead. Jimmy's cargo pants were floating nearby. "Didn't have the heart to say it after you bought me all that stuff."

Thomas hummed and kissed his nose, all his irritations of the day forgotten. "It's alright, you looked very rugged and handsome when you fell out of that tree." This earned him a handful of water in the face.

"Let's start over tomorrow, I love you and I hate argueing with you over dumb shit," Jimmy mouthed along his collarbone and down his chest, moaning softly as Thomas gently pulled his head back up by his hair to kiss him wetly.

"I love you too, Jimmy."

The sun had nearly set, and they were the only ones around for miles. Somewhere above their heads a bird started singing, and Thomas felt his heart flutter in his chest. Maybe, he thought as he pulled Jimmy out of the water and into their tent, this could still become the romantic getaway he'd intended. Their tent was huge, and the expensive bed he'd bought was comfy enough.

Hm. Camping really wasn't so bad. Now, where had he put the lube?


End file.
